The demand for small form-factor, high-speed computing systems has led to placing components such as voltage regulators on a substrate of an integrated circuit package. Voltage regulators have the potential to remove system board parasitic influences and improve on third, and possibly second, voltage droop. A voltage regulator, however, can produce a significant amount of heat that could impact the performance and reliability of the integrated circuit package.